Alternate Dimensions
by Reckless202
Summary: Meet Kaia,your average,everyday high school student.Her life is completely normal,but what will happen she meets four mutant ninja turtles?
1. Chapter 1

::[A/N]::This is my first fanfiction for Ninja Turtles 'ever',so please,be kind with your critisism and no flames! :)

Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT,all rights go to Nickelodeon...so yup.

::Enjoy!::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stupid...locker!"Kaia Sparrow growled quietly while pulling on the lock that didn't want to open for her.  
"Okay,let's do this again!"She took a breath and tried to calm down as best as she could.  
"38..."Kaia carefully twisted the spinning-dial-type thing to the line that signified the said number."...8..."She spun the dial once until it reached the "eight" line."...26..."Kaia nearly had a party when she heard the lock click open,but instead she did a fist pump.  
Slipping her emerald green backpack off her shoulders,she gently place it in the small and thin yellow locker that creaked horribly,the bag rocked a little when she attached it to the hook.  
"Typical shool,"Kaia sighed,shaking her head while looking at the splotched linoleum flooring that squelched beneath her soaking wet DC shoes."Can't afford anything decent with all the crap they spend it on."  
Chuckling quietly,she placed the lock back onto her locker while rocking back and forth on her heels.  
Deciding that she couldn't do anything but sit on the cold ground,she decided on listening to music while she read the recent _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ Fan-Fictions,she enjoyed them all too much to pass up her favourite reading and listening to a song that really had a lot of base,electric,and drums,she could still hear a door slam from down the empty hall.  
Kaia glanced up from her dimmed screen on her iPhone 5S,she didn't see anything or anyone that seemed shrugged it off and continued to read _Not an Ordinary Girl._  
Kaia grinned softly whenever the main character,Samantha,ever did something that reminded her of ,brave,honest,a kick-ass fighter,smart,compassi-

WHAM!

Kaia fell on her side with an "oof" as she hit the ground.A cheerful laughter filled the groaned internally,'not her,not now!'As much as she wanted to shoo the hyper and annoying girl off her side,she forced a playful smile.  
"Oh...uh...h-hey,Angel."Angel Rogue smiled and hopped off her side,making it easier for Kaia to get smiled wide and waved."Hey,Kaia!What were you doing?Were you playing a game?Can I play?Please?Please?Please?"  
Kaia then groaned physically,"Hello,Angel.I was reading before you glomped no,I'm busy."Angel's smile fell them quickly repeared,'There is no disapointing this girl.'Kaia thought as Angel skipped in a circle while humming the tune to,Ol' Mcdonald Had a she stopped short when they both heard the door slam open,along with an insult scream and shouts.  
Kaia whistled and and put her iPhone's music on pause.  
"C'mon,let's go eavesdrop."Angel said,not waiting for Kaia's skipped a few steps and then stopped to beckon Kaia to follow Kaia shook her head,"I don't wanna die early!"  
Angel laughed and walked up to her in a blink of an eye,which made Kaia defensive.  
"Why are you so...hyper?"  
Angel shrugged,"Guess!"  
Kaia shook her head and murmured,"Oh my didn't."Angel nodded quickly,"Yep!A pixie stick,Five Hour Energy,and a can of Mountain Dew!"Kaia shook her head wanted to ask,'What's wrong with you?'But decided to hold it in when she saw the cheerful and hyper look on her hyperactive girl just laughed like a maniac until she started to tear up a couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit at her friends ,even though Angel was a bother sometimes,Kaia still enjoyed some company in any situation,but if she was busy she would try and drop hints for some alone time.  
After they had stopped giggling like crazy,a silence shrouded them like a only thing each other heard was their breathing,occasional taps and thuds of their shoes.  
But one noise stood out the most.

A crash of something hitting the linoleum was heard around the corner of the large and tall hallway they were positioned at,followed by a faint and Angel immediately sprang up and cautiosly looked at eachother.  
"Uh...K-Kaia?There isn't a door over ?"Angel got scared rather easily and hid behind Kaia's ,Kaia was slowly making her way towards the turn,but started to stop once she was a few ,she wouldn't be scared by something like this,but Kaia remembered.

That hallway was a dead-end.

No doors,just lockers,and neither of them remember seeing anyone go that motioned with a wave of her hand for Angel to stay didn't complain,she was scared stiff."Stay here."Kaia whispered while slowly turning the corner,as she turned,she thought she saw a shadow dart up into the cieling,but she only saw a closed ventilation shaft grate,and there was no way that someone could fit up ,she didn't know if that was true,but she heard that an attempted "robbery",was taken the "robber" climbed into the vents and tried to smoke bomb the place,but he never succeeded.  
Well,Kaia didn't believe everything she heard around this besides,who would want anything in that old school anyway?  
Taking a breath of confidence,Kaia spoke,"Hello?"  
Her voice didn't change anything,only the once empty air was filled with her looked out of place,until she saw something in the middle of the was definetly metal,and had two wooden pole-type-things attached to a also had white bandages tied around it.  
Almost instantly,Kaia was bending down to pick it up when she heard high heels coming her immediate plan of action:Quickly take the thing and hide it behind her back as stealth-like as she could.  
She succeede and turned around,the object of mystery behind her back,clutched tightly with both of her inwardly groaned as she plastered a fake smile."Hello, !"She practically yelled,wich would have made any teacher or student flinch back and walk off,but simply wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air."What is that revolting stench?!"She demanded,making Kaia flinch back a bit to avoid her stinky breath."Oh...Vanilla?"Kaia smiled her pearly white smile and shifted her feet along the ground.  
"What are you hiding?" asked suspiciously while trying to see around saw what was happening and spun out of the was slowly walking towards the turn, stumbled a bit,then straightend up."Listen,I would love to stay and chat."Kaia started,gripping the wooden poles tighter,afraid they might slip out and cause a rucus.  
"But I have chemistry to work on...So,bye!"Without waiting for the teacher's response,Kaia turned the corner and sprinted down the hallway,Angel somehow appeared next to her and looked at the object she running with."What...are those?!"  
Kaia was about to respond,but stopped when she spotted a security camera watching her and took Angel by the arm and dragged her towards a supply closet.  
Once they were inside and unoticable,Kaia inspected the mysterious definetly looked like a weapon of some it clicked.  
Kaia swore she saw these before.  
In a cartoon.  
About four mutant turtles.  
"I...think these are nunchaku."  
"Nun-what?"  
"Nunchaku."Kaia repeated holding each of the wooden poles in her hands,"They were used by know,guys in black,super fast and athletic."Angel simply nodded,then frowned,"Well,why are they here?Unless..."Angel's face fell into a look of beat her to it."If you say,Ninja Turtles,I'm going to punch you."  
Angel flinched back then sprang foward and squeezed both of Kaia's shoulders,"It could be like,some dimensional warp!A rare occurance that could only happen every hundred years or something!"Kaia took a quiet glance towards the object in her frowned a bit.  
Angel was right.

Something definetly weird was happening.

Yay!  
I'm kinda happy on how it turned out actually...if you have anything you want for the next chapter,please review kindly and no flames.  
:) Series premiere of TMNT in 2 days!Can't wait!

Sorry about the grammar and spelling,I did all this from my iPod touh! :)


	2. Chapter 2

******************[A/N]_Konichiwa_!Welcome to the second chapter of _Alternate Dimensions. _I would just like to say that..._wow_!I really never thought that I would have followers and reviews!It really means alot guys,like seriously!**

**:D  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own rights go to Nickelodeon studios or whateva...**

**Enjoy! :)**

_The cool breeze rattled the treetops,whispering and dancing in the sun like children on a summers branches creaked and groaned anytime they swayed._

_A little girl giggled as she ran along the cold,dark,and wet trails that made a maze throughout the wonderous hair swayed and shone under the peek of sunlight._

_A sudden snap was heard behind her,making the girl turn in curiousity.A fawn followed it's mother with wobbly legs,stumbling any time it tried to walk and trot like the girl simply cooed and watched the sight with awe,something ever so graceful and small could relate to the girl completely._

"Miss Sparrow."

The raspy voice of an annoyed science teacher brought Kaia back to the real world,_wonderful._She straightened up and looked at the intense stares that she was given."You know I don't appreciate daydreaming in my classroom."

The embarrassed teenage girl looked at the stout man with a fallen brow furrowed in confusion on why she wasn't breaking down like most of the girls in his class did whenever they were about to deserve detention.

"I ,Mister Row."Kaia responded meekly as the teacher took out a paper and pen,who wrote a detention notice in his best cursive."You can be sorry in detention."

Some of the hormone-crazy teenagers gave a chorus of "Ooh"'s when handed Kaia the yellow slip of paper,who simply glared furiously at the tiny rectangular paper in her small her black hair got into her pereifrial vision,she hastily tucked it behind her ears.

_'Well,I guess the re-runs of **Ghost** **Hunters,**can wait.'_Kaia thought hopefully,shrugging a bit as she tucked the detention slip in her messenger bag that hung on the back of her chair.

"School sucks."Kaia muttered quietly while turning pages in her science book.

• • • •

Kaia sighed and looked at the glop of food on the lunch tray in front of her,it was supposed to be mashed potatoes,but she didn't trust anything the school put out in front of her,or if they wanted her to eat fork in her hand just dropped against the black and grey plastic tray as she gave up on eating for the day.

Kaia was hungry,and her stomach was pleading for food as it grumbled loudly enough for her to feel embarrassed.

"Hey,Kaia."

Kaia looked up at the sudden voice and saw her hyperactive friend standing next to her,knuckles white from gripping the tray like she was about to hurt someone or poor girl looked tired for there were faint bags under her crystal blue eyes.

" 'Sup,Angel."Kaia watched as the tired teenager sat down glumly across from her,immediately picking her fork up and eating a disgusting amount of mashed brains in Kaia's opinion."How can you eat that?It's disgusting glop."Kaia proved her point by picking up her fork and digging it in the watery mound of potatoes,tipping the fork upside just watched intently as the white glob quickly fell and splashed over the other so called "food".

"Yuck."Was all Angel said as she took another bite of simply shook her head at the girls disgusting choice of edible food.

The events of that morning replayed in each of the girls' still had that hope of meeting mutant turtles,but Kaia thought about the potential weapon that was in her if there was a surprise drug search that day?What would she do if the _nunchaku _were discovered?She'd be suspended for months!Or worse,_expelled_.

"Angel,what do you think will happen?"

"If...What happened?"

Kaia sighed and fiddled with her blue bracelet,"I mean,about this morning?"

Angel's eyes widened as she opened her mouth," .Yeah,no clue."Kaia frowned,she didn't have an answer either.

That's what really made her frustrated,not knowing the truth about things like this.

After a full fifteen minutes of silence between the two,the bell rang,making the two jump up and and dump their with heavy thoughts on their confused minds.

After the rest of Kaia's classes were dismissed in an even hour each,she made her way towards the shop room,detention was actually served a room that could make anyone go were no windows,no carpeted flooring like the other class rooms,just a single flickering lights hat went out every half hour.

But somehow,Kaia overcame all that and continued to do her late math homework that was due over two days before the _incident. _The gold and red weapon-she had gotten a better look at the item of mystery-was hidden in her emerald green backpack that sat by her study books and pencils.

After Kaia had quickly finished her paper,she was bored._Really,_ that never had detention were sniffling behind her,almost making her feel bad for the junior-high newbies'.

The teacher that was supposed to be monitoring the trouble makers,was passed out and probably not going to wake up for a an opportunity,Kaia quietly pack her things up and snuck out of the room as stealth-like as she mind screamed for her to stop,but she insisted that this was to happen.

Kaia's plan?Simple.

Find the "_turtles_",and see what they want.

**Oh my,am I really tired!This chapter was actually quite long for me,(_Remember,I'm on mobile!_)I almost wanted to end it when she walked into detention,but I decided to be really nice!YAY FOR KINDNESS!**

**I would like to thank TMNTBMBPrincess1 for the excellent inspiration for this !**

**:D**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
